The Fall of the House of Originals
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Sequel to the blood reign of New Orleans, a few months after the blood and death that was faced in the city before the birth of their child. Klaus and Caroline have finally found peace. But danger doesn't stay away for too long in New Orleans. New threats have occurred in the city with Mikael's return. Will Klaus and Caroline be able to protect Hope? Between T-M
1. Chapter 1 Haunting

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys I know it has been awhile. But here it is, the sequel to the Blood reign of New Orleans is finally up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Caroline held Hope in her arms rocking her to sleep. It had been almost a year since she came to New Orleans when she had found out that she was pregnant with Klaus's child. But two months ago she had given birth to Hope. Klaus and Caroline had decided that they would keep Hope here with them. Caroline wanted to be with her daughter and Klaus agreed. Rebekah had left though, she still wanted a life of her own but left. Klaus had given Rebekah the option of coming back to New Orleans for a visit. She could visit again anytime she wished to. That she was no longer banished. Klaus and Rebekah's relationship was back on good terms. Klaus let his anger for her go, and Rebekah apologized for what she had done. Elijah was helping run the French Quarter with Klaus. Elijah ran the French Quarter usually when Klaus would like to spend time with Hope and Caroline most of the time. Klaus and Caroline had recently started a relationship, after their confession of love for one another Klaus had asked her out properly on a date or as he might refer to it as courting. While they were out Elijah or Kol would watch over Hope for them. Caroline would prefer that Elijah would watch Hope, due to Kol's irresponsible behavior. One time he had forgotten Hope at home. Caroline had been furious, and he called her too motherly. Though when Elijah spoke to him, he apologized to Klaus and Caroline. But she was sure that there was a little more than lecturing. Meaning Klaus tried to dagger Kol, a few times. Speaking of Kol, she heard the door open and he entered the room.<p>

"Where have you been?" She asked. For the past two months Kol had been mysteriously disappearing every now and then. He shrugged.

"Nowhere, went to have a drink and a snack." He smirked. Caroline studied him. She didn't really believe him but dropped it. "How is the little darling?" He asked.

"Shh!" She put a finger to his lips. "Asleep," She whispered. He rolled his eyes moved over to the dresser to pour himself a drink. "Thought you just had a drink." She muttered. He shrugged.

"Very thirsty." Caroline's phone beeped. She looked down at a text from Stefan. She had been sending him pics of Hope. Recently Klaus and Caroline agreed that Stefan could be the godfather and Kol complained that he wanted to be the godfather. Caroline told him that she trusts Stefan a lot more than Kol. That's why she had Elijah be the guardian if anything happened to her and Klaus. Though Klaus told her it was unlikely. She pondered wondering when he would be home. She had noticed that he seemed to be at the French Quarter longer lately.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood in the courtyard with Elijah to his side. Marcel was explaining that lately there had been missing vampires. For the past two months a few vampires had gone missing. Elijah and Klaus wanted to learn more information.<p>

"Some suspect it is the werewolves because of the full moon. It seems that they disappear then. But the werewolves still deny that they had nothing to do with their disappearances." Elijah thought for a moment.

"Perhaps Davina could be of some help?" Marcel shrugged.

"She can't seem to find anything. She keeps stating that she seems to be blocked. Even Monique can't, they described it like something or someone was blocking them with some sort of spell." Klaus thought for a moment.

"How about they focus and try to figure out what's blocking them from seeing the truth." Marcel nodded.

"That or we could find at least a vampire or their body." Klaus nodded.

"Keep searching for anything that you can find." Marcel gave him a nod before turning to leave the courtyard with two other vampires.

"I think that you should tell Miss Forbes," Elijah said. Klaus gave him a look. "Niklaus she deserves to know what's going on in the city."

"She doesn't need to be bothered with this." Elijah studied him.

"I understand that you are trying to protect her, but she should at least know."

"Let's just focus on figuring out what is going on in the city and stop the problem." Elijah swallowed hard.

"And if Kol was right, and father has returned. What if this is his doing?" Klaus looked outside to where Marcel was instructing the other vampires before they flashed off.

"I'll kill him again." Elijah nodded. Klaus thought about Caroline and Hope. No one knew of the existence of Hope. Except for his family, of course Caroline and Marcel. He had let word get out that his child had died so that no one would come for her.

"Shall we turn in for the night brother?" Elijah asked. Klaus looked at him before giving him a nod and followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline was finishing up her homework for one of her classes that she was taking in college. She stared at the question blankly before groaning. 'What do you think the Chief drawbacks of the civilizations of Rome?' She glared at the question. This was hopeless, she thought. She smiled to herself though. She wished Klaus was here. He's a thousand years old and has probably lived through it. Of course he would know the answer. Caroline noticed that Kol seemed to leave once again, she wasn't sure where. But she was starting to get suspicious, where could he be when he disappeared? Caroline decided to fetch a blood bag from the fridge. She took a sip when her vampire senses picked up movement. Caroline heard something else. She dropped her blood bag and flashed up the stairs to Hope's bedroom where she was asleep. Opening the door she found Hope asleep, Caroline smiled looking down on her. Caroline heard movement behind her.<em>

_"__Well isn't this precious," Caroline turned and her eyes widened as she found him standing there looking at her. "Shh," He said placing a finger to his lips. "The baby's sleeping," Caroline felt her dead heart racing. _

_"__Mikael," _

Caroline gasped and woke to find that she had fallen asleep, she looked around before realizing that she was in bed. She raised an eyebrow. She didn't remember falling asleep. Pushing the covers off, before standing up and walked down the hall to Hope's room before she smiled. She leaned against the doorway watching him. He was looking at their daughter who lie asleep in her crib. He brushed his fingers against her soft cheek.

"She missed you," Caroline said. Klaus felt a smile tugging at his lips when he heard her voice.

"I missed her as well." He tucked the blanket into her side before turning to the blonde baby vampire.

"How is the French Quarter?" She asked.

"Everything is starting to go back to the way things were when I first ruled before I left New Orleans in 1919. Vampires, werewolves and witches have become part of the city once again. I am bringing back the order of the city." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you kill those vampires?" She asked giving him a look. He sighed.

"I still don't understand this compassion that you possess, especially since they went on that killing spree." He took a step forward, she glared at him for a moment. He shook his head. "No I didn't kill them, like I promised to you." She gave him a smile before stepping towards him as well. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"What did you do? Banish them?" Elijah was usually the one that if he didn't kill he would banish the vampire like he had done to Marcel once.

"Elijah and I warned them they had to respect the rules of the city. That they couldn't draw attention by running amuck draining people to death. The tourist were starting to get suspicious. Some wouldn't respect them, and so they were banished from the city. But some stayed and respected the rules here. I would have killed one of them because they had little respect but I didn't because I promised you I wouldn't."

"I'm sure that you didn't kill him but I can't imagine he wasn't harmed in the process." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I am the king love," She sighed.

"Always have to prove that you are don't you?" He smirked.

"I don't have to prove anything love, I am the king of this city." He smiled. "Though I will always seem to bow down to a queen." Caroline gave him a look.

"Klaus, I am no queen." He nodded.

"You are right you are not, you are a goddess in human form." He kissed her neck. "But you could be of the French Quarter," Caroline sighed.

"We talked about this Klaus, I am not ready for all of this. I still want to go to college, as for being queen. I really just don't know." She shook her head. Caroline wasn't sure if this really was for her. In a way Caroline felt almost overwhelmed with the idea of ruling over the French Quarter with Klaus. She was still a teenager after all. There was so many things that she hadn't done. What was keeping her in New Orleans was Klaus and Hope. But she still wanted to finish her studies. She wanted to earn a degree. Klaus looked at her.

"Will you at least thing about it? You would be a great one." She blushed.

"I'll think about it but I am not saying yes, and you might have to wait a while for an answer. I would at least like to finish college first." Klaus nodded.

"That's understandable love," He said pressing another kiss to her cheek. "You should have stayed in bed. I can tell that you are tired, love." She shrugged.

"Join me?" She asked. He smirked before she knew it they were back in their bedroom with her back pressed against the mattress and Klaus hovering over her. She smiled and grabbed the necklaces dangling from his neck using them to tug him down to her, pressing her lips against his. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck placing kisses and love bites there. She moaned gripping his shirt pulling him closer. He chuckled.

"You're going to have to be quiet love, wouldn't want to wake Hope would we?" She rolled her eyes before cupping his face and bringing his lips back to hers in a passionate kiss before they got lost in one another.

* * *

><p>Finn turned to the warlock that stood with him. As they both stood over a grave. They began to chant, the flames on the torches that surrounded them grow as they did so.<p>

"Exsurge, et corpus sub me quaerunt mendacium souless animas lamia. Elias, Niklaus, Kol et Rebeccae." The ground where the tombstone shook till a crack was formed. And with that dark essence rose from the cracks in the earth.

* * *

><p>Note: So I have been working on this since Friday. Recently I have been having to work on a midterm as well. So what do you think of the first chapter. Klaus and Caroline kept Hope with them. Kol seems to be disappearing a lot. Finn is up to no good and vampires have been disappearing. Klaus seems to be hiding this from Caroline for now. Caroline being queen perhaps? Review please. Thanks.<p>

A/N End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Game On

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals

Klaus was in his art studio staring at the canvas. He huffed in frustration, why wasn't it coming out like the way he pictured it in his head. Elijah entered the room.

"Marcel has informed me that there is another witch in the city but not with the witches in the French Quarter." He explained. "Davina and Monique sensed that a spell was cast last night and not by them or the witches. With the recent disappearances and dead vampires turning up drained-Klaus put a finger to his lips to stop Elijah when he heard movement and sensed her presence. He hated lying to Caroline but he was trying to keep Caroline and Hope out of the matter. Caroline entered the studio turning to the original brothers.

"Good news, Stefan will be coming for a visit. My mother…not so much…" Klaus nodded.

"I am sorry to hear that Mrs. Forbes won't be coming for a visit. Perhaps another time?" Elijah said. Caroline shrugged.

"I really think that she isn't up to staying in a city that is basically for the supernatural. Since she has to deal with enough in town." In other words she wouldn't come because of Klaus. Klaus wouldn't have cared, but Caroline did. She missed her mother. And she wouldn't come because of him. He did somewhat care about what her mother thought of him. Seeing as he was now courting Caroline. Caroline had an idea about her mother made up excuses to not step one foot in New Orleans. Klaus wasn't her favorite person, and was still taken back with the whole idea of Caroline carrying his child. Liz had only been glad that Klaus had accepted his child and helped Caroline. She had once confessed her fears to Caroline, about Klaus just killing her instead.

"So ripper is coming to New Orleans?" Klaus smirked at the fact that his old friend was coming for a visit. "It would be nice to reminisce about the twenties." Caroline gave him a look.

"Klaus!" Klaus chuckled.

"I was only kidding love," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He should be here by noon tomorrow." Caroline murmured before leaving the room to see Hope.

"I shall handle things at the French Quarter for tomorrow. Perhaps Kol could help." Elijah said.

"Where the bloody hell is he anyway?" Klaus muttered. Elijah shrugged.

"It has been rather strange, but it seems that he has been off on his own a lot lately." Elijah explained. "What do you intend to do about this witch?"

"Gather your witch, were going to track the other down."

* * *

><p>Caroline was holding Hope who was busy playing with Caroline's hair. Her phone rang, grabbing it she looked down at the caller ID. She smiled before hitting the accept button.<p>

"Hey mom,"

_"__Caroline, oh it is so nice to hear from you."_

"Mom, we talked two days ago. After Klaus had offered for you to come and stay to which you rejected again."

_"__I know, but it's been long enough. Still getting use to not seeing my baby girl around here. Perhaps you and Hope could come visit. I am dying to see my beautiful granddaughter in person and not in photos from your phone."_ Hope tugged on Caroline's strand of hair. Caroline looked down at her giving her a scolding look, before removing her strand of hair and giving Hope a small teddy bear to tug on instead. But she only chewed on it.

"Mom things are a bit rocky here right now. I mean I have school plus Klaus and I have to take care of Hope. Besides Klaus would have to come with us. Knowing that the Travelers are there." Caroline sighed. "Look mom, I know that you don't like Klaus but like it or not he is Hope's father. He always will be there."

_"__He could come of course, he just can't stay in my house." _

"Mom!"

_"__What? There's not a lot of room in this house."_ Liz muttered. Liz wasn't really interested in having the original that knocked up her daughter staying in her house. She would never understand how her daughter could be with Klaus.

"Mom, you are going to have to accept that Klaus and I slept together, that we have a child together now. And Klaus happens to be a big part of my life now." Whoops! Did she just let that slip out…she hadn't told her mother about that one yet. Liz didn't know that Caroline and Klaus were a thing…god was she still using that word to describe her relationship with him?

_"__What?" _

"Nothing, love you got to go feed Hope. Bye!"

_"__Caroline-_

Caroline hung up the phone before she could say another word. She sighed with relief, before glancing down at Hope who sucked on her thumb now.

"So when are you going to tell your mum that you and my brother are what do the teens say these days an 'item' now?" Caroline gasped and turned to him standing by the door with a cocky smile on his face.

"Kol! Could you stop listening to my conversations?!" She snapped. He chuckled.

"Sorry darling but you live with the originals there are no secrets in this house really." She rolled her eyes before her phone buzzed showing her the time.

"I have to go to class, can I trust you to feed Hope?" She asked. Before he could say anything she shook her head. "Probably not, just give Hope to Klaus please." Kol gave her a look.

"I am offended you don't think that I could take care of my own niece." Caroline gave him a look.

"You left her home,"

"Once,"

"Completely by herself for almost the entire day." He groaned.

"You are never going to let that go woman. I won't let her out of my sight I promise." Caroline shook her head before moving to press a kiss on Hope's forehead before turning to leave. Kol smirked looking down at Hope.

"Well looks like it's just me and you darling, hmm when you are much older I shall teach you how to feed properly. But you must not tell your father. For some reason it bothers her."

"Kol," Elijah and Klaus appeared at the top of the stairs in front of him.

"Brothers, I was just playing with Hope here." Klaus gave him a look. Kol got the hint and handed him his daughter.

"So how are the recent investigation on the murders coming along?" Elijah and Klaus stared at him in shock. "Just because I haven't been interested in helping much around the French Quarter, doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. But if Mikael's back than perhaps it's best to send Hope to Rebekah until this passes. And perhaps Caroline as well, or does she know?" Kol smirked. Klaus glared daggers at him. "I am going to take that as a no."

* * *

><p>Caroline was walking on campus towards the double doors. She groaned, she was late for class. The campus was dead, everyone was in class. As she was about to use her vampire speed to get her there faster, someone bumped into her.<p>

"Oh I am terribly sorry," She looked up at the man standing in front of her. He had chestnut brown hair and mosey green eyes. He was tall, perhaps 6'1 with pale skin. He smiled at her somewhat, in her stomach she got a bad feeling. She knew that feeling from when she was human, telling her to run.

"It's alright," Caroline said turning to move once again. But he grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. She swallowed hard and glared at the man before her.

"Your know Niklaus," Caroline's jaw clenched. She knew this wasn't good. If they knew of Klaus.

"Know isn't really a good choice of a word. But yes I do." The man studied her, she wasn't sure if she saw hate or jealousy in his eyes. But he didn't look happy to know that she knew Klaus or was probably somewhat close to him.

"He's in love with you." She stared at him in shock before glancing down at her hand that he still held in his with a tight grip. "He always said that love was a vampire's greatest weakness. He also believed that the only love that was real was of family. Of course, he didn't seem to love his family really."

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Someone you should fear," Caroline wasn't going to back down. She wasn't some little girl, she removed her wrist from his hand before grabbing him around the throat and moving at vampire speed into an alley before flashing her fangs. He just smirked before he raised his hand and she cried out in pain. "I need you to give him a message for me." She fell to her knees gripping her head in pain. She noticed that they weren't alone anymore. Another man stood next to the warlock, but he wasn't human either. Grabbing Caroline he showed her his fangs, and when his eyes flashed gold she knew. He was a hybrid. He didn't hesitate for long before biting in to her throat. She screamed, before putting a hand to her throat. The warlock knelt down in front of her. "Tell him, Mikael mittit, ut eius" And with that he snapped her neck.

* * *

><p>Note: Hey guys I apologize for the delay. Things are starting to get busy again. Midterms for all of my classes are coming up. I had two tests this Wednesday. But I haven't forgotten. Stefan's coming! I missed him as Caroline's BEST FRIEND. Still understand how romance could bloom between them. I see no chemistry ust brother and sister love. So I have a question for all of you, I don't really particularly like this ship but I like it better than Halijah. Who's interested in Kalijah? Review please, I would like to know your thoughts on the chapter and Kalijah. Thanks.<p>

A/N End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Meetings

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals.

Hey guys sorry for the delay, but here it is the next chapter. And the story continues. Enjoy.

Caroline gasped and woke to the burning pain. The pain was too much seeing as the warlock had snapped her neck. She whimpered as another jolt of pain went through her. She heard footsteps. She prayed and hoped that it was Klaus. She cried out in more pain as visions of memories were seen and voices were heard.

_"__Bloody hell, Miss Caroline will you ever stay out of trouble darling?" _She felt herself being lifted up into a pair of arms. _"Nik isn't going to be too happy about this." _Caroline struggled to stay conscious but everything went black.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the French Quarter Klaus, Elijah and Marcel were busy interrogating. Klaus glared at the warlock that sat in front of them tied to a chair.<p>

"What spell did you cast last night?" Marcel asked. The warlock remained silent. Elijah moved to look into his eyes. His pupils dilated and he repeated the question. The warlock chuckled darkly.

"You think compulsion will work? I can't be compelled. I spent years building up immunity against you demons." He glanced to Klaus. "Even against the originals, and the hybrid. The hybrid had been the only true evil in this world till it seemed a vampire was able to carry and bare his child. Now another abomination lives," Klaus grabbed him by the throat and held him in a choking grasp.

"My child is dead," Klaus said coldly. He had made sure that the word had gotten out through the supernatural that his child was dead in order to protect her. The warlock grinned evilly.

"Your mate looked quite beautiful codling the abomination in her arms rocking in a chair on the porch. She is quite a beauty I must say, but she mustn't be that bright since she holds a great evil in her arms." Klaus tightened his hold and gritted his teeth in anger. "You want to know the spell that was cast," He choked out. "You will find out soon enough." The warlock broke free of the ropes and chose this time to stab Klaus with a dagger. Klaus snarled in pain, before he ripped the dagger out of his chest and stabbed the warlock in the chest. Elijah watched the warlock fall to the ground dead before turning to Klaus.

"The dagger?" Elijah asked. Klaus huffed.

"I thought you had the daggers?" Marcel said. Klaus shook his head.

"Since our departure from Virginia, Kol hid the daggers before he had been killed that night." Marcel raised an eyebrow. "He was resurrected when the Veil dropped." Klaus explained.

"We only had one when we came here." Elijah spoke. "We still have the one dagger, it seems that someone has found Kol's hiding spot." Klaus's phone rang, he picked it up on the second ring as Marcel moved to dispose of the warlock's body.

"What is it Kol?"

_"__You seem in a bad mood brother."_

"Out with it Kol, I don't have all day."

_"__Caroline was attacked."_

* * *

><p>Kol hung up the phone and gazed down at Caroline who had been in an out of consciousness. Davina came down the stairs and turned to Kol.<p>

"I will be going home now, Hope is asleep." She said. Kol nodded and noticed her leave before turning to pour himself a drink. He glanced to the bite on Caroline shoulder. It was looking worse, it was a good thing that 'she' had warned him. Otherwise he wouldn't have found her in time.

Flashback:

_"__How is Caroline and the baby?" She asked. Kol shrugged. _

_"__Fine, as soon as my niece is old enough I will teach her the true meaning of being a vampire and not Caroline's blood bag routine. Blood is always much more fresh and sweet from a warm body." She gave him a look. _

_"__Kol," He put his hands up._

_"__I am just kidding darling." He chuckled. They were in the woods talking with one another. It had become a routine since she had warned of Mikael and Finn. He couldn't get enough of her. And he had found himself eager to have her in his presence. He loved that he had her all to himself. Even though she was no more than a spirit he had grown quite fond of her over the past three months. "Have you any information of Mikael?" He asked. She shook her head. _

_"__It has been quiet for the past two months, no word or nothing. I do not understand why. But I feel something is blocking me even now that I am a spirit. But last night I sensed a spell being cast. I went to find the source. But couldn't go any farther. I heard chanting though. I could only make out a few words because some of the words were different. I heard the word spirit. And I sensed something dark. Whatever it was it isn't good." She told him. He nodded. _

_"__I believe that my brothers, are interrogating a warlock right now. They believe that he might have been the one to cast the spell." He murmured. _

_"__He could be," She sighed. _

_"__Something wrong darling?" He asked. She looked away._

_"__My grams…she is not here on the Other Side. Spirits of people that I knew…they have been disappearing. I am sad and scared. My family is gone, and now I am all alone. But I am so scared…so scared that I will be next." Kol moved to her, he froze for a moment. He had no idea what he was doing. He wanted to comfort her, it was strange because he had never once comforted anyone besides perhaps his family. When they were human of course. He shook his head before moving to press his hand to her face, but he forgot that he couldn't touch her. She was a spirit after all. A few tears streamed down her face. _

_"__I won't let whatever force take you away. I will find a witch to help to help keep you here. I give you my word." She looked up at him confused. It was strange lately. But he seemed kinder towards her. And she knew that they weren't enemies anymore. It was then that she noticed how close they were. She was starting to feel those feelings raise within her once again. But froze when she heard a scream, suddenly she disappeared. "Bonnie!" He called looking for her. It was true that every time they had a moment. Every time he thought they had grown closer she would disappear. He growled in rage before turning in time to see her reappear before him._

_"__Kol! Caroline's in trouble. You have to help her." Kol raised an eyebrow. _

_It was then that he searched for his brother's girl. Listening to hear gasps of pain before flashing to where the sound was coming from. There Caroline Forbes lie on the ground whimpering in pain. He noticed the bite on her shoulder. He shook his head. _

_"__Blood hell, miss Caroline will you ever stay out of trouble darling," He put his arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees before lifting her up, easily into his arms. "Nik won't be too happy about this." He muttered before he flashed off with her in his arms back to the mansion._

Flashback ended:

Right than he heard the front door open and a burst of wind entered the room. Klaus was by Caroline's side in no less than a minute, wrapping his arm around her shoulders moving her to sit up so that he could sit behind her. She fell back against his chest too weak to move. Biting his wrist he moved it to her mouth, after a few moments she began to drink. He sighed with relief. She grasped his arm to her. Elijah took this time to enter the room.

"Perhaps this would be the time to tell Miss Caroline," Caroline pushed his wrist away having been conscious to hear what Elijah had said.

"What?" She asked. Turning to Klaus.

"Nothing love, it's not important." He tried to dissuade her. But Caroline would not be. She glared at him. Kol and Elijah knew that Caroline wasn't going to be happy, they both left the room. Leaving Klaus to tell Caroline. He sighed.

"Klaus," She said again.

"Alright, there's something I need to tell you."

Note: So here is another chapter. Looks like Klaus is going to tell Caroline what's going on. Kol has been sneaking off to see Bonnie. Kennett anyone. I have also posted a new story, a crossover between vampire diaries, the originals and witches of east end. Caroline find out that she is a Beauchamp and a witch. Please feel free to check out and tell me what you think. Thank you. Review please. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks.

A/N End of chapter 3


End file.
